battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephalian
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:50, July 15, 2011 Hi I've reason to believe that some of your recent images are from a video that was leaked onto the internet. Can you confirm this? If that is the case, the images will have to be deleted, for legal reasons. - 11:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Leaked info You shouldn't post leaked info in here for legal reasons. The red dot sight was NOT confirmed of hinted by DICE, so no posting on BF3 page (and much less stating that's it is based on leaked footage), we're not properly supposed to know this, ok? Pedro9basket 10:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Paris Gameplay I can't delete the post, but I can and will archive it for you - 16:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll paste here what Bond posted as part of the article policy: Any content that is leaked to the internet, most likely against a legally-binding non-disclosure agreement, is there illegally. Therefore, for legal reasons, we cannot host any files. What this means is if the files are legitimate and authorized from EA, you're cleared to post them. If you're asking how to make new sections for a article, put the text format above (in the editor) from Normal text to Heading 2. The others, like Heading 3 and Heading 4 can be used as sections inside a section for a better organization. You can write for yourself if you want and we shall correct anything wrong. It wasn't your fault that you at first time didn't knew we couldn't hold leaked info, but check the sources first ;) Pedro9basket 10:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) We could try to find ourselves in 2142's demo....where do you live? (country) Pedro9basket 13:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) That's impossible then, I live in Lisbon =P Pedro9basket 14:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Super Speed I'm just adding gun sounds to the pages and some small edits, that's why I can do it quickly. Are you Aussie? If so, I'm from Australia too, so that means we're awesome :D Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 13:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) He is. Could you give him training for BF3? You could take use of BF2's demo (BF2142's demo is out of service in 10 days and P4F is full of rich bitches). Pedro9basket 15:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Update Don't worry, I got time. I'm just kinda surprised DICE is allegedly bringing SPECACT back for BF3. 04:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Source? An article on the Battlefield blog states that the single player storyline are revealed by flashbacks as Henry "Black" Blackburn races to prevent an attack on New York by the PLR, as Blackburn recalls Key events leading up to the attack, the blog also states that players take control of several characters in heart-pounding missions across land, sea and air. '' I would like the article.....and what are those '{C you put in the page? Pedro9basket 07:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll take care of them. Pedro9basket 17:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: That all is usually based in dedication and the community's perspective. I started editing in late March and only became a Trusted User in July. There are some remarkable examples that did become User of The Month by good dedication, like RoBotz05, that made some remarkable edits on P4F, added nice images and all, and he went to UotM in his first month. I didn't edit much in mainspace, but then went to BF2142 and asked SSD for rollback rights, and he and Bond let me have it to have my job easier as I was considered trusted. But after all, these are all only tools dude, no need to rush. Take your time and then when it's the right time when you get enough edits and have a good perspective from the rest of the community, they'll give you the supposed awards ;). Pedro9basket 11:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you have PS3? Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 12:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I guessnot, but I don't play BF as much as before. Come to think of it, I don't play PS3 as much either. Anyways, send me an FR, but make sure you tell me who you are. I delete RFRs. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Street Corners Haha. It's fun though! - 12:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Am i doing it right? The articles you've been creating are good, and the images are great. One minor point regarding the latter, File:ScreenHunter 03 Aug. 18 17.14.gif is unlicensed, but otherwise fine. It's highly commendable the way in which somebody relatively new like yourself is getting stuck in and producing really helpful contributions. - 12:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG I CANT ADD U NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 13:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Changes to "Suppresor" page. My apologies. There was a bit of a redudancy and minor errors in the "Bad Company 2" section as follows: "In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 all the engineer class weapons all have a silencerd including two sniper rifles the VSS and SVU for the recon class." I changed them as follows: "In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 all Engineer class weapons have a silencer including two sniper rifles in the Recon class, the VSS and SVU." AnonymousTom 01:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:November Well whaddya know! :) Small world, ain't it? 12:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh you, look at this guy getting creative there! :But yeah, you're doing great, keep it up! Just make sure the IRL stuff is a paragraph or two and you're fine (in your own words, of course). You might also want to add a section on your recently created pages saying that they will be in BF3 as well, lol. 13:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll help. Copypasta, although useful, can be bad in some senses. Don't want any legal trouble to come in play, that's all. 13:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Just did 60mm Mortar. I figured since it's unknown which mortar will be included, we might as well leave it without IRL info/pictures. 13:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant no harm on that one. We can keep IRL info, but the mortar is a special case because it had no designation. The others can keep their IRL info. 13:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, lol. Like I said, I meant no harm by this. You're doing great work. I just want to make sure we don't try and emulate Wikipedia since we're not them. 13:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) LAV-AD Page You created it. You actually listened to me. YOURE AWESOME :D Also, Y U NO REPLY TO ME ON PSN?!!!!!!1!! D: Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 13:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) YESH! Also, I tried to send you a request, but it said you had reached the max amount of players. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 13:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Rem: question About why i havn't got the admin status ? well idk something that i haven't thinked about so mutch, it may come in some time who knows Maxwell123 13:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Images before I begin, this isn't about licensing, but I took some very high quality screenies earlier that I'd rather you us, since the title for images aren't convenient ("Screenhunter 0001.gif" isn't helpful...) and I also noticed that the quality is worse, presumably because you're taking the images when the videos are on lower than 1080p (but I don't really know). Plus, it's better to not have duplicate files. You can find them all in a comment on this. Sorry, not trying to sound like an ass, but I'm trying to save you time and effort, and displaying better images. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :...not what I was trying to say... at all... but I think you got the point... thanks... :( SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes man that' s right However remember that it is "specialiZation", not specialisation lol Template use this template { {name of the template} } *example { {Specialization/BF3} } RE: Not yet, sorry. Been camping for a couple of weeks, so (obviously) I'm unable to use the PS3. It's Ravenriders, simple as. But I'll probably not be able to add you for a while, cos the console's broken, and it's not being fixed until next week. But after that, I'll add ya. - 09:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nomination You don't have to be an admin to propose a user of the month - you just need at least 20 edits and to have been here for over a month, which makes you eligible to propose someone - as long as they meet the requirements at Battlefield Wiki:User of the Month - 14:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nomination No, you don't have to be one. Technically, even an un-registered user could if they have made at least 20 edits over the past month. 16:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :^^Derp, I guess Bond beat me to it. 16:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your goals If you keep at it, I'm sure you could move up the ranks. Do you mind if I give you a bit of constructive criticism? You need to up your total number of edits a bit - probably to nearer 500 or more before you stand a serious chance. Also, you might want to just have a look at . It outlines what proportions of your edits are in each namespace. It's actually quite impressive - what you don't do in the article space, you make up for in doing work for the community - ie. talk pages, forums, etc., which is better than blogs and the like. I would suggest though, that you increase the proportion of mainspace edits a bit. You might also want to look at BF:TRUST as something to work towards for the immediate future. I promoted Pedro to this a few weeks ago, and I've been very impressed with his progress. But in general, don't worry. If you do good work, which you do, eventually you'll get your reward for it - 13:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, I've been going through old forum posts to archive them. There's rather a lot of your posts that don't get much attention. Can I suggest that, in future, you post such stuff in your user blog instead. It's no problem, but you'd probably get a better response on a blog than on a forum post - 17:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: LoL that's quite old now. But it's compleltey awesome nonetheless. And did you ever saw the video that was in modernwarfare3.com ?? I find it nice too XD. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That video of blowing up DICE comes with complete irony, because according a DICE interview (and I confirmed), that map in reality shows the map of Stockholm instead of Sulaymanyah and the guy points exactly at DICE head-quarters loololol. But don't worry about the UotM right now, it doesn't make a bold matter in the long term really IMO. Just keep working on making this wiki the most accurate and reliable possible, if you may :) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea, but Bond and Pete apparently know who he is and blocked him for a year.... :/ ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I take it we're talking about User:Peter Griffen Boy. Point me in the direction of the problem and I'll have a look - 14:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Sorry, I don't follow. What don't you get? - 14:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I see DG65 is helping you out with it. If you need any more help with it, just ask - 13:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sig You could read the BF:Signatures Policy or you could look at mine and take ideas from it Template:Signatures/DEathgod65. You've already added in font size and color on your sig, just modify the values. Values just refer to font size="'3.5'" color="'Lightblue'", 3.5 and Lightblue are the values of the font size and color. Do you want me to help you create your sig? Correction You gotta make a link that redirects to your page. If it makes you feel more confortable, go on and make a ''Add Link on my page, put the redirections you want (you'll see that each part of my sig leads to different links) and then switch to Source mode and copy the codes and paste on your preferences page :) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 08:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :If it's the case that you only want ''Zephalian on your signature copy the following redirection to your preferences: ''Zephalian'' - This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 08:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: IFV I'm not Heatedpete but I'll answer your question anyway. IFV stands for Infantry Fighting Vehicle, like the M3A3 Bradley, the LAV-25 or the BMD-3. What he said... - 10:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Trailer Articles I'll do the Fault Line Trailer. Sure I guess... RE:Trailer Template I'll add it soon. RE: Fault Line Transcripts Ok..but please don't do a half-hearted job...if your gonna do it, make sure you use '''Bold' for character names, Italic for actions and UI messages , use proper grammer, and make sure you also watch the Full Length Trailer alongside Ep 2 and 3, as there could be differences between them like Ep1. As long as the transcripts are presentable, I'm ok with it. RE: UoTM Tomorrow...it's still August. It's still 7:30pm in Singapore and 4:30am in the US. Cool, what places did you visit while you were here? RE:UoTM/Poll, Singapore, 500 Edits It's done. Eh, Vivo City ain't that great. By downtown do you mean like Orchard Road? And congrats btw, you're on your way to your first 1000. :) RE: MMMMMMM I get it all the time Pancake301 15:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Licensing. RE: Because Enclave Radio, lol. 17:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Get Hardened Edition and it'll cost you just 20 bucks.....''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wikia achievements This has been discussed (and rejected, 9-0) before. I doubt it would fare any better if it was reproposed... - 13:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude There's no reason to apologize, especially not to me. Keep practicing, you'll get better at writing, trust me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog rename I simply moved it back into the blog-space. Feel free to rename it, but unless it's a proper article - which it clearly isn't - then it doesn't belong in the mainspace - 13:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why Because it was not a blogpost, you posted it in mainspace. EDIT: Sorry about that, wasn't sure if Bond was still online. And also, you might want to properly license your Operation Guillitotine images like File:Op_Guillitotine_Building_Explosion.gif, just because it has the template doesn't mean it's properly licensed. B07 Your fan fiction story "Bravo Oh Seven" needs to be continued as you promised to type more tomorrow, but that was yesterday. And maybe you should start off your story with just the Australian SAS as the Americans are way too predictable. Waldo Can you find me? Just to warn you. The recent article you made Punji Sticks already had one I'm suggesting to merge these articles http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Pungi_Sticks Just to inform you I don't want you to get into trouble,because you do a great job-Rika * satako - Nano20px 10:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nominations I don't think it'll cause any trouble, go ahead. Hey No need to apologise, it's no big deal. I can't remove the suggestions in question as they have to be archived. But if you want to, you can post on them saying that you are withdrawing the nomination. I suggest you keep the User of the Month suggestion open though, as several of us only weakly opposed and agreed to re-assess later in the month, so it's worth leaving. - 13:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) re: Thanks. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Goal Revival No problem, they should be added to the Awards page soon, and what do you mean by "you know how i upload photo's when a new trailer comes out"? Oh ok, just remember to license them. Good luck with your goal by the way! :) Heads-up I don't know if you've seen it yet or not, but you might want to check out Forum:Awards Nominations - 23:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) well umm if you think about it it says GLOBAL WAR so it is a world war and usa russia and plr involved probably other europe countries will get involved russia is involved especially the spetznaz greatest military special operations force in the world in my opinion. in gulf war america was supported by like 50 other countries whom altogther created an army of about 1million men. in the afghan war it was about 500,000 personnel (including ana,anp).Ahmedrulz 12:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Sure. 3RDRANGER 02:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (Hint: You can add me on PSN.) RE: Well that doesn't mean you blank the whole page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I already fixed it, no worries Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Global War 2014 I suggest you remove the building collapsing and the marines jumping of the cliff pics. The building is too small to be easily noticed and the marines jumping of a cliff can't really be explained yet. IMO the one that's on it now is good enough. Rem:Placeholder Im not exactly sure about that, maybe you can ask Bondpedia about this Maxwell123 11:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ps3? You have broski-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well now you'll be the 4th person I added on this wiki *1st was Bumblebeeprime09 *2nd was yurikaslov *3rd was ahmedrulz Now you, good sir, also I used your sig box to help me thanks-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) History Hi Zeph. Answers to all the questions you asked (and more) can be found at BF:HISTORY - 14:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC)